1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a moving module and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a thinner moving module and electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, people are more and more relying on electronic devices. Today's users are demanding the electronic devices to have higher performance and to be lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller. Various electronic devices, such as, ultra mobile personal computers (UMPC), tablet PCs, pocket PCs, personal digital assistants (PDA), cell phones and notebook PCs, have been developed accordingly.
In order to facilitate typing characters, hand-held electronic devices may be provided with a standard keyboard on its body. However, if the keyboard and the display are both disposed on one side of the same body, a body of a large size is required to accommodate the keyboard and the display. Accordingly, electronic devices having two slide bodies have been developed.
The electronic device having two slide bodies is typically provided with a moving module between the two bodies. The moving module utilizes moving elements slidable on rails and springs connected between the two bodies to enable a relative movement between the two bodies.
However, this type of moving module has some defects. Firstly, the springs occupy the space in both bodies. Therefore, it is unable to reduce the volume occupied by the moving module, which makes it impossible to reduce the thickness of the hand-held electronic device. Secondly, the springs are compressed or stretched by relative slide movement of the two bodies. Therefore, the structural relationship between the bodies and the springs needs to be considered during design and fabrication. When it is necessary to modify the driving elements of the moving module, for example, to modify the type or number of the springs, the springs and relevant structures on the two bodies inevitably need to be modified accordingly. This not only increases the complexity of fabrication of the hand-held electronic device, but the commonality in use of the moving module is also reduced.